


Let's Play

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, CEO Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Dom/sub, Ear Piercings, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Genital Piercing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Puppy Kim Wonshik | Ravi, S&M, Sadism, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Sub Kim Wonshik | Ravi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Voyeurism, author loves piercings you guessed it, he's just a dog, more or less, when taekwoon calls him a bitch it's cuz he's a dog not as insult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Let's Play

As the CEO of Groovel1n Music, Kim Wonshik had the freedom to do pretty much whatever he wanted without having to worry about losing his job. This included inviting three of his closest employees and artists to his office to do things that weren't meant for the public. His favorite artist was a singer, composer and songwriter called Jung Taekwoon. The boy's voice was to die for, so Wonshik made sure that he wouldn't leave his company since he was convinced every other music company would want him as their artist as soon as there was a single rumor about him leaving. Then there was Cha Hakyeon, a gifted singer, dancer and model. Wonshik had talked about modeling deals with Taekwoon, too but the shy boy wasn't a fan of getting compliments for his looks. He was perfectly fine (or still slightly overwhelmed) with the compliments he got for his songs. The third person he liked to call into his office was Choi Hansung, one of the company's bodyguards. He often was sent to concerts with Taekwoon since the two of them had a pretty good relationship and Hansung knew how to keep Taekwoon calm when everything got a bit too much for him.

Right now, Wonshik was kneeling on the floor of his expensively decorated office, wearing a suit of probably half the office's worth. Hakyeon and Hansung were sitting behind him on the shiny black leather couch while Taekwoon had placed himself on the CEO's chair, enjoying the powerful feeling the situation gave him.  
"Undress." He ordered and Wonshik got goosebumps immediately. Taekwoon was known for his soft voice and shy image but this was something completely different and all of them enjoyed it. Wonshik got out of his clothes until the only thing that decorated his body were the tattoos on his skin and two shiny earrings.  
“You’ve been waiting for this, don’t you?” Taekwoon asked, his voice filled with power and authority. The CEO just nodded.  
“And what do you wish for us to do, Mister Kim?” Wonshik crawled forward slowly and put his hands on the dom’s thighs.  
“Do you want hyung’s cock?” He nodded. Taekwoon leaned forward, grabbed the younger’s chin and spit in his face, enjoying his sub’s reaction.  
“You have to earn it, bitch.” A tiny pout formed on the younger’s lips but he didn’t waste any time before leaning down to gently lick Taekwoon’s expensive black shoes. Meanwhile the two men behind him had started rubbing their own dick’s, both getting harder with every second that passed. Taekwoon used his position to rub his saliva-covered shoe in his boss’s face, pushing him around without a single complaint.  
“Clean your mess.” Wonshik immediately used his cheeks to get the shoes dry, slowly losing his mind in the scene.


End file.
